Trop Tard Pour Mourir
by Vora
Summary: Adel's bitten reflexions. A POV story on one of my favourite character of FF8


**Trop tard pour mourir**

  


  
_"The world is a vampire, sent to drain   
secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames   
and what do I get, for my pain   
betrayed desires, and a piece of the game   
even though I know-I suppose I'll show   
all my cool and cold-like old job   
despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage   
then someone will say what is lost can never be saved   
despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage." _

_  
**Bullet With Butterfly Wings**, The Smashing Pumpkins_  
  
  


***** 

  
Froid. Si froid. Et seul. Avec les monstres pour seule compagnie. Haine. Une haine si dévorante, qui me permet de rester lucide et de ne pas devenir fouJe te hais. Je te hais pour m'avoir enfermé là ! Je te hais pour tout ce que je subis ! Je te hais de tout mon être ! Pendant toutes ces années cloîtré ici, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose, qu'à une seule et unique chose, toute la haine que j'avais pour toi ! Depuis que je suis ici, je ne cesse de ressasser dans ma tête toutes les lentes tortures que je pourrais t'infliger. Voluptueuse vengeance. Goût de la destruction. Du mal  
Je rêve, de te voir attaché, les yeux embués par la peur et la souffrance. Je rêve de ton sang se répandant en une flaque carmine sur le sol, goutte par goutte, ta vie s'en allant lentement, mais te laissant tout le loisir de goutter à la douleur. Je rêve de tes cris, de tes supplications pour que j'arrête mes douces attentions, de tes murmures dans lesquels tu me demandes de t'achever et de te libérer. Pitoyable créature implorant ma clémence. J'aime ce son dans mes songes, celui de ta voix torturée, tantôt hurlant, tantôt pleurant, ta voix lorsque ma haine implacable se déverse sur toi telle les eaux maudites du fleuve des Enfers.  
Cela tourne à l'obsession mais me maintient.vivant, du moins en quelque sorte. Je reste moi même, ici, dans l'espace vide et froid, prisonnier de ces misérables mortels. Moimême loin de tout, privé de mes pouvoirs, mon bien le plus cher. Si ma mâchoire avait pu se crisper elle le serait. Chien ! Misérable ! Je manque de mots pour te définir ! Mais tu paieras, un jour viendra, tu paieras pour cette humiliation, pour avoir osé t'en être pris à moi. Sale insecte que j'ai ardemment envi d'écraser, une bonne fois pour toute ! Mon seul désir, te détruire !  
Derrière mes paupières closes je m'imagine tenant ton cou entre mes deux mains, le serrant lentement, de plus en plus fort, te coupant le souffle, t'enlevant la vie à tout jamaisTes yeux sont grands ouverts de terreur. Tu ne veux pas mourir, tu cherches à te défendre et te dégager de ma terrible étreinte, mais tu ne le peux, ma vengeance est implacable, tu périras, pour mon bon plaisir. Tu t'écroules sur le sol froid, terrassé, pathétique, voilà ce que tu es, comme tout ceux de ta misérable espèce !  
Je veux ton sang sur mes mains ! Je veux entendre tes cris résonner dans mes oreilles ! Je veux te voir ramper à mes pieds ! Je veux être ton dernier bourreau, celui qui tranchera le fil de ta vie. Je te veux, et je t'aurai. Tout est question de temps. Ne t'inquiète pas je serai patient. Il existe forcement une faille à la prison dans laquelle tu m'as enfermé, et un jour soit en sûr, je la trouveraiAlors tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer, car n'importe où tu iras et quoique tu fasses, tu ne pourras échapper au destin que je te réserve ! Tremble mon ami, car mon heure viendra ! 

***** 

Quelque chose a changé. C'est si étrange. Tout semble se modifier autour de moi, se liquéfier. La force qui m'enserrait depuis des années paraît se relâcher. Mes membres semblent être doucement libérés. Liberté. Libre. Libre ? Je suis libre ! Quelqu'un est en train de désactiver le système qui me maintenait prisonnier. Un voix. J'entend une voix, féminine, susurrante et puissante à la fois. Ultimecia. C'est elle qui brise mes chaînes. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore, mais je ne peux que la remerciermême si j'ai horreur de le faire. Orgueil. Mais ici, dans la situation où je suis, l'orgueil n'a plus sa place. Il me faut accepter l'aide providentielle de cette sorcière, même si je supporte mal l'idée d'être assisté par quelqu'un d'autre, comme si j'étais un gamin faible et sans défense. Humaprès réflexion, c'est à peu près la position dans laquelle je suis, privé de mes pouvoirsChétif agneau fasse aux loups affamés. Et voilà que je m'égare dans des métaphores fleuries tout simplement ridicules ! Je suis resté trop longtemps enfermé ici. Allons nous en.   
Un force me tire, m'aspire pour me dégager de ma prison cryogénique. Je peux sentir mon corps traverser le liquide qui me retenait captif. Je peux enfin bouger, oh très peu car je suis encore extrêmement faible et mes muscles sont endoloris, mais j'esquisse tout de même un mouvement léger. Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors sur l'univers. Qu'il est beau et profond. Noir, froid et silencieux. Il me tend les bras mais je sais qu'il ne représente qu'une mort certaine. Non. Il est désormais trop tard pour mourir, j'ai quelque chose à accomplir, une destiné qui est devenue plus forte que moi, nourrie par ma volonté et toute la haine accumulée durant ces années. Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : Le trouver et l'annihiler. J'ai attendu trop longtemps et le moment est arrivé, ce moment que j'attendais ! Bientôt Il ne sera qu'un vulgaire pantin entre mes mains et sur lui s'abattra tel un jugement divin mon terrible courroux.   
Je sais quelle est la puissance qui m'attire. La Larme Sélénite. Elle m'entraîne vers la planète, la planète où Il se trouve. Elle m'attend et m'appelle. Elle me supplie de venir à elle. J'arrive, maintenant je suis tellement pressé, après toute ces années passées ici dans l'espace par Sa faute ! Je laisse flotter mon corps, le protégeant de ma magie enfin retrouvée, me laissant porter par la force formidable de la marrée vivante qui descend vers la planète. Je ferme les yeux, savourant la vitesse et la pression de l'air cosmique autour de moi. Cette sensationc'est la liberté ! Et aussi l'appel à la destruction ! Je reviens du monde des bannis, encore plus fort ! Ma haine décuplée, ma soif de pouvoir plus grande que jamais ! Je les veux tous à mes pieds, comme avant ! Et ils se plieront encore une fois devant ma puissance ! Mais cette fois-ci je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs, j'ai retenu la leçon 

***** 

Et me voilà dans la Lunatic Pandora. Il serait trop long d'expliquer comment j'ai pu arrivé jusqu'ici, capturé par des soldats Galdabiens. Bon je suis retenu dans une espèce de machine censée retenir mes pouvoirs. Mais je ne sens pas vraiment de pression qui m'empêche de retenir ma magiec'est étrange. Ou plutôt depuis quelques instants on a relâché la pression qui me maintenait prisonnier et inoffensif. Puisque c'est comme ça profitons en ! Pourtant je n'ai même pas le temps de faire une tentative d'évasion que je perçois quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce où je suis captif. En fait non, je pense qu'ils sont deux. Tiens tiens, l'un des deux est une sorcière, je le sens. Ils s'approchent. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, la pression restante rendant cette simple action quelque peu difficile. C'est alors que je la vois. Une simple jeune fille, la sorcière. Elle avait été poussée vers moi, telle une offrande. Soudain je ne sens plus aucune énergie me retenir. On m'offre cette sorcière sur un plateau ! Je déplie les bras et m'avance, mes forces enfin retrouvées. La machine commence à céder tandis que je déploie ma puissance. Les câbles lâchent un à un, incapables désormais de me contenir.   
Elle est là par terre me regardant d'un air effaré m'avancer lentement vers elle. Alors son visage se crispe d'horreur, tandis que je passe enfin un bras à travers l'écran liquide qui me sépare d'elle. Je plonge vers elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et la saisi par les poignés plantant à moitié mes ongles dans sa chair. Je peux sentir sa peur, elle se propage dans ton son être, lui paralysant les membres, l'empêchant même de hurler. J'aime la peur de mes victimes. Elle m'enivre, me donne du plaisir ! Lentement, ô tellement lentement je commence à lui drainer son énergie magique, me l'appropriant et faisant peu à peu de la fille une poupée vide. Sentiment de pouvoir, de domination suprême. Rien ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je nais encore une fois, ma force accrue par ma volonté et ma haine, et grâce aux pouvoirs de cette petite idiote. Les imbéciles, ils ne savant pas ce qu'ils font. M'apporter ainsi de la pitance fraîche ! Mais peu importe. Leur erreur sera fatale, peut importe qui ils sont, bientôt, ils seront à ma merci et alors enfin, je pourrai me venger et te tuer. Oui, je te tuerai Laguna ! 

***** 

Ces idiots veulent la sauver ! Pffff ! Mais qui sont ils, cette bande de gamins armés et tout juste sortie de la garderie !? Le pire c'est que ces crétins tiennent bien le coup face à mes sorts, même les plus puissants ! Mais ils hésitent, je le vois dans leur yeux, j'ai gardé la fille avec moi, et ils ont peur de la tuer aussi. C'est dommage pour eux, car ils doivent retenir leur puissance. C'est vraiment dommage pour eux, car je vais les tuer, et leur petite gourde de copine après. Elle n'est de plus aucune utilité à présent, sauf peut être pour me servir de bouclier vivant.  
Et maintenant un cow-boy se met à me tirer dessus et un autre gosse me donne des coups d'épée ! Ça commence à bien faire ! Je vais leur montrer mon vrai visage, j'ai assez joué maintenant et le petit brun à la gunblade ressemble tellement à Laguna que j'ai envi de l'écraser rien que pour ça !   
Je me concentre et laisse la magie m'envahir, la canalisant dans tout mon corps, pour la libérer d'un coup. Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour touteULTIMA !

*****

Tout est fini. J'ai échoué. Terminer ainsi, battu par une simple bande de gamins, quelle déchéance ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que je viens de comprendre. Je l'ai senti , le chef de la bande, il ressemblait à Laguna, parce queparce qu'il est son fils ! Et je crois que cet idiot ne le sais même pas.  
Laguna. Laguna. Laguna ! Alors que je meurs, une seule pensée m'obsède : Je n'aurai pas pu me venger, qu'elle injustice ! Mais qui saitpeux être est-ce le destin qui s'en chargera à ma place. Et oui Laguna, peut-être que tu n'auras jamais l'amour de ton fils, peut-être que celui-ci t'ignorera jusqu'à ta mort, et que tu crèveras tout seul, tout comme moi aujourd'hui !  
Je plonge dans l'obscurité. C'est tellement dur de penser, je n'en ai même plus la force. Alors c'est ça mourir ? J'ai froid. Le cauchemar recommence. Comme lorsqu'on m'avait enfermé la haut dans l'espace ! Pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça ! Je ne veux pas...mourir ! Laguna

  


**FIN**  
  


**Notes :**

Beuh.j'aime pas écrire à la première personne. Du coup j'aime pas beaucoup cette fics. Sinon pas grand chose à direA part que me tapez pas dessus si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec la manière dont je fais voir les choses à Adel, c'est mon point de vue et il doit en exister beaucoup d'autre, et puis c'est ma fics ! lol En tout cas j'ai bien aimé écrire sur Adel-Chouchouuu, je pense bien écrire une autre fics avec lui très bientôt (enfin tout est relatifquand je dis très bientôt c'est dansoula oui au moins ! ^^ ). 


End file.
